Home
This is where every single Pokemon lives. They come here when it gets dark out and when they get bored. ---- Archives: http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive1, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive2, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive3, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive4 ---- Role-play here! ---- "Whazzat?" Cyndaquil muttered as he woke up. (Yus, the cops live here XDDD It's a really big house, you can never notice x3) He grabbed his gun and crept slowly downstairs to the living room. 16:57, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Manaphy floated around, bored. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 16:59, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Aw, fuck!" he said as he tried to stand up. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil glanced at the entrance door, waved at Bisharp, and walked away whistling. He suddenly stopped, and yelled, "Wait... Wha-- What the hell?!" 17:07, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Oh shit, the cops live here...." said Biasharp. He broke into a run. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:09, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Get back here!" Cyndaquil yelled and ran after him. Servne walked around because she was bored. 17:10, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp kept running. He was faster than Cyndaquil. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:12, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Great, he's that fast, I just had to eat that doughnut the other day," Cyndaquil muttered and kept chasing him. 17:13, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp kept running, and reached the place where is house was. Now it was just a pile of ashes....[[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:16, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil sighed and ran faster until he saw Bisharp next to the pile of ashes. 17:17, July 29, 2012 (UTC) (XD) He stopped running and sat down. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil walked over to him and said, "You live in ashes?" 17:20, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "No, you moron, my house burned down," he said. He started sifting through the ashes and found a small photo. The edges were burned, but it was other than that it was o.k. It was of Bisharp and another female pokemon of the same species. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:24, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil glanced over at the photo. "That your girlfriend? What happened?" he said. 17:25, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "She was murdered," he said, he placed the photo on the ground. "And you arrested me when the murderer got away." [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:27, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil sighed. He didn't know what to say. Blame Squirtle? 17:29, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle walked up behind and cocked the gun. "What happened here?" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:30, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp didn't reply or turn around. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:31, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil kept quiet and was looking at Bisharp with a little... sympathy. 17:32, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp didn't take his eyes off of the photo. "Look, if you're going to arrest me, just do it now," he said, holding his hands over his head. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:36, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "No," Cyndaquil muttered. "We falsely accused you, you shouldn't be arrested." 17:38, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Well," he said, standing up, the photo in his hand. "I thank you, but I don't have anywhere to go." [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:41, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "You can live where we live," Cyndaquil said. 17:44, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Uh, yeah, thanks," he said. "I guess..." [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:45, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil waved his hand and said, "Follow me, then." 17:47, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp nodded and followed Cyndaquil. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:48, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil, Bisharp, and Squirtle arrived back at the Home and Cyndaquil turned to Bisharp and said, "Welcome here." 17:49, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp nodded but was hesitant to walk inside. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:51, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil waited for him and was nodding slightly. 17:54, July 29, 2012 (UTC) He walked inside the house, everyone was starring at him...[[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:56, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Feather was chasing after Star yelling, "Waaaaait!" Servine an dher sister came into the living room to see the newcomer. 18:00, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Um, hi..." said Bisharp, feeling a little uncomfortable. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:02, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "HI MISTER!" Buneary squealed out of everyone. Everyone turned to look at her and she ran away. 18:03, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yeah...sorry I broke part of your wall,.." said Bisharp. "This is awkward..." said a pokemon. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:06, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Well, it wouldn't be awkward if someone decided to make conversation," Simipour snapped. She wobbled up to Bisharp and said, "If you ever have an injury, you can talk to me, Simisage, or Simisear." 18:09, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yeah, thanks," he replied. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:11, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Simipour shrugged and went back into the crowd. "Where are you from?" a random Pokemon in the backgrounds said. 18:15, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Er..." he started. "Well, I used to live a little whiles over there, until my house was burned down." [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:17, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "What caused the fire, mister?" a baby Lillipup said. 18:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Um, someone lit it on fire," he replied. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:20, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Did you see who?" the male Unfezant murmured. 18:22, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Sort of," he said. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:23, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Well, if we ever catch that guy, he's gettin' arrested," Cyndaquil muttered. Simipour shook her head. "And how do you plan to catch the one who burned down his house, oh great one?" she hissed at Cyndaquil. 18:25, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "I think...he was a cacturne," said Bisharp. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:30, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "There we go, we're narrowing it down a bit," Cyndaquil said. "Unfortunately, there are way too many Cacturne in the world for us to go with just this information." 18:31, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "He was red and light yellow instead of green," said Bisharp. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:37, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "So... he was a shiny?" Cyndaquil murmured. "Interesting... This should be even easier, there are barely any shiny Cacturne..." 18:39, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp nodded. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:42, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "But also hard because we don't know where he is...," Cyndaquil sighed. 18:49, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yeah..." said Bisharp. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:51, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil thought for a second, and then asked, "Do you still have any items that he touched? For a possible finger print?" 03:08, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "No, the photo is all I have left," he replied. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 03:09, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "Well crap...," Cyndaquil muttered. 03:13, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Luna padded around outside at night. She was so cold and hungry. She was someone in the distance. The pokemon was a red cacturne. He had a gun and a knife in his hands. She screamed and ran into the house. "Help me!" she squeaked [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 03:15, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil ran over and said, "What happened? Are you injured?" 03:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "There-There is a crazy person outside!" she screamed. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 03:18, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "Well, I'll be going out, Bisharp, if you want you can come too, and do you think we'd need a Grass and Water type too?" Cyndaquil said. 03:19, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "No! No! You need fire type! A-And, um....I dunno..." said Luna. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:48, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (Im making three characters, a pikachu named Spark, a shiny eevee named Frost (if shinys are allowed) and a growlithe. :3 Spark: A female pikachu with drak teal eyes. She has a lock of hair the covers one side of her face. Frost: Shiny female eevee who will evolve into Glaceon Growlithe: A Growlithe. XD) A pikachu randomly appeared out of nowhere. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 16:34, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (I wanted Luna to evolve into a glaceon :P Oh well, she'll be an Umbreon) "Who the heck are you!" sqeaked Luna. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:38, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (Dang.. this is a pretty dirty rp. :P Oh well. XD Btw my characters are all 16) "I'm Spark." the pikachu replied. A growlithe padded out from behind her. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 16:49, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (XD I know, kind of why I left...but now I feel bad so I'm going to help this wiki out as much as I can) "'Who the heck are you?!" said Luna, again. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:57, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "Jeez, I said I was Spark. This is my friend Frost and her boyfriend, Growlithe." Spark replied. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 17:02, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Luna fainted....[[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:07, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (i feel really bad for swearing, but here goes nothing... XD) "Bitch..." Spark muttered before going to get some lunch at a japanese resturaunt. (A Japanese resturaunt. XD) Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 17:12, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp narrowed his eyes at Spark. He picked Luna up and laid her down on a chair. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:15, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Spark came back with some Yummy Japan chicken and noodles. She had also threatened the worker to give her half a pound of cheese on the side. (She loves cheese. X3 But why would Japanese restuaunts have cheese...? Oh, I have a Yummy Japn in my local mall. :3) Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 17:18, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (My family almost never eats Japanese food. My mom can just make Korean food at home, saves a lot of money :) ) Luna woke up. "Meany!" she said to Spark. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:21, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Spark basically inhaled her cheese after she had finished her other food and burped loudly. "Your welcome." she said before laying down in the grass outside. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 17:25, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "You're the only person I know who can curse at a six-year old and not feel gulity, and I've been to jail," said Bisharp. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:27, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Spark blew her hair out of her face only for it to fall down again. "My old man used to say that swearing makes you tough. He didn't raise me to be no wussy." she replied calmly. "Who cares if I'm a 'lady'." she retorted. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 17:30, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "Cursing doesn't make you tough, it makes you look like an insecure idiot who can't behave herself," he said, calmly. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:33, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (I spelled Tough wrong. -_-) "Exactly." Spark said. "It was the way I was raised, so deal with it." Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 17:35, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "God, what an annoying bitch..." Thought Bisharp. "Fine," he said. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:39, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Spark was bored, so she and Frost went to the local mall. "OMG! Spark did you see the new clearance items at Aeropostal?" she gasped. "Um, no." Spark replied. Frost basically dragged Spark into the store. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 17:40, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (...) A bullet was shot from outside into the house. It almost hit Luna in the head and landed in the wall. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:43, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Later Spark and Frost came back from the mall. Frost had at least 15 pieces of clothing, which of course Spark had to pay for since Frost never brought money. When they returned everyone was running havoc. "Oh my God!" Spark screamed. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 17:47, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (Bought Money?) Another bullet flew through the window and almost hit Spark in the head. It also landed in the wall. Bisharp carefuly looked out the window and saw a pokemon. It was a red cacturne. He narrowed his eyes and left the house. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:50, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (Error, made by Moss. XD) Spark screamed. "You mother f*cker!" she screeched.(Sorry I just can't say that word. X3) Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 17:52, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (I can :3) Bisharp stayed close to the house. He hid in the shadows so the cacturne couldn't see him. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:53, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Spark felt electricity burning in her cheeks... Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 17:59, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp used faint attack and attcked the pokemon from behind. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:02, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (Making siggie....) "Aw, shit!" Spark said as she ducked a bullet. She dove and hid under the staircase. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 18:28, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp took the gun from the red cacturne's hands and threw it into a puddle. The cacturne drew his knife and slashed at Bisharp. He dodged the attack. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:30, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Spark used Thunderbolt. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 19:07, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "No!-" Bisharp was electrocuted by Spark because the ground was wet. He fell to the ground and the cacturne ran away, unaffected. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:11, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "Oh... um, I'm sorry..." she said as she ran over to him. She checked his pulse to make sure he wasn't dead. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 19:12, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "Get away from me," he said, pushing Spark away. He tried to stand up. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Spark blinked. (I'm thinking that I'll make an Oshawott named Josh be Spark's brother....) Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 19:18, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Due to the water in the grass and soil, the metal in Bisharp's arms and legs began to rust. "Damn it," he said. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:21, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Meanwhile, an Oshawott named Josh was walking on the sidewalk towards the Home. He called his sister, Spark. --- Spark's cell phone started ringing. Call from: Josh ''"Damn it, Josh!" she cursed. She pressed the call button. "Hello?" Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 19:25, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (I'm not sure if the pokemon are that advanced :/ ....) Bisharp was able to stand up an walk back inside the house. Just in time, because it started raining. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish''']] 19:27, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (Eh, they can hold guns and stuff. What would be REALLY advanced is that if they could drive cars. O.O) "Yeah. Spark, I'm heading to your new place." "Dammit! You have to come over at a random time?" she spat at the phone. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 19:30, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role-play